<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The prodigal firefighter returns by Paddy_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409940">The prodigal firefighter returns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paddy_2020/pseuds/Paddy_2020'>Paddy_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The SEAL and the Medic. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry 118 crew, Gen, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Post-Lawsuit (9-1-1 TV), Successful Evan Buckley, Supportive Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), U.S. Navy SEAL Evan "Buck" Buckley, Vengeful Bobby Nash, unexpected reunion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paddy_2020/pseuds/Paddy_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The prodigal firefighter returns, only this time he’s successful. After the lawsuit, Bobby was too hard on Buck - eventually leading to a blowup in the captain’s office and the resignation of the young man from the LAFD. Ever the faithful boyfriend, as soon as he heard about the problem Eddie filed a transfer request and moved stations, severing all ties with his old family. What will happen when Evan Buckley returns, successful with Eddie by his side?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The SEAL and the Medic. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I don’t trust you and I don’t want you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Buckley, I’ve left a list of jobs that need done on the fridge - I want them all done when we’re back, regardless of how short the call is!” Bobby shouted as he jumped into the truck. </p><p>This was now Evan Buckley’s life. He had once been a proud Navy SEAL, the youngest captain in the service no less and was expected to rise to the pinnacle of the armed forces. He had once been a proud firefighter in the LAFD, who had thrived off the opportunity to save lives on a daily basis. Now he was ‘Buckley’, the live in maid of the 118 more or less. He hadn’t been allowed on the truck more than once since the lawsuit, and even then that was only for a three alarm fire and he had spent the time on crowd control, he hadn’t been allowed to eat with the team at all, living off the scraps Eddie was able to steal for him from his own plate, and he was expected to clean all of the ridiculous messes the crew left behind. Hen and Chim never spoke to him and Bobby would yell at him for the tiniest mistakes, or sometimes, even if there wasn’t a mistake but he just felt like it. The rest of the crew followed Bobby’s lead, and he had walked into work to find holes cut into his uniform shirt and his locker filled with shaving cream and dog hair. He had also worn his helmet, on multiple occasions, only to find the inside smeared with Vaseline - leaving his hair covered in the stuff when he removed it, as well as allowing it to shift painfully on his head every time he moved and the final breaking point had come when he had walked out to his car to find score marks up the sides and across the bonnet (hood, if you’re American). At Eddie’s insistence, Buck had decided to speak to the Captain as soon as he could, so when the truck returned from the call, Buck walked up to him and said</p><p>”Bobby, can I have a word in your office please. I’ve got something I’m pretty concerned about”</p><p>”I’m on duty and I’m not your friend. In future I expect you to call me Captain Nash” the other man spat.</p><p>”Ok, well in future you can call me Captain Buckley as well. And seeing that I was a Navy captain so therefore outranked you by three levels, I’ll also accept ‘sir’” Buck snapped back.</p><p>”Well, Captain - why don’t you go back to the Navy, because you’re not wanted here”</p><p>“That’s been made abundantly clear, and whilst I’ll presume you don’t mean what you just said, I need to report considerable damage to my car”</p><p>”Why the fuck is it my problem if you’re too stupid to drive!”</p><p>”Because the aforementioned damage happened within the bounds of this station and I expect was caught on the CCTV system”</p><p>”The cameras were off yesterday”</p><p>”Funny, they were off the day my shirt was cut to shreds, and the day my locker was trashed. Also it’s not lost on me that the only person other than me with a key to that locker is you”</p><p>”Funny you always pick days the cameras are off to claim people are bullying you. And if you’re insinuating that I had anything to do with that I might have to bring a lawsuit against you and sue for damages”</p><p>”Bobby...”</p><p>”CAPTAIN NASH! get that into your pathetic, underdeveloped brain. You child!” Bobby said, advancing on the firefighter.</p><p>“Well, Captain Nash. I am going to have to ask you to step back from me before you do something you’ll regret” </p><p>“Like what, knock some sense into you?” Bobby reached out and made contact with Buck’s shoulder, shaking it. “You are unsafe and impossible to trust. Get out of my sight” He then pushed Buck who just stood stock still.</p><p>Buck laughed and when he saw Bobby’s confused expression just said “Captain, I make a living running into burning buildings, before that my job entailed having to fight some of the most volatile and dangerous people on the planet. Forgive me if I’m not intimidated by an emotive Fire Captain who thinks he can boss me about”</p><p>”Get the fuck out! I don’t trust you and I don’t want you here anymore”</p><p>”With pleasure. Anyway I resigned last week. Today was my last day - I just thought you might want to deal with the epidemic of hatred that exists inside your house, before they have to bring someone in to do it for you. By the way, you always talk about leading from the front so I think you’ve got quite a few chores to do. I took the liberty of summarising them all on a list stuck to the fridge” Buck said, as he stormed out of the station. Bobby just sat there dumbfounded by the nerve of the other man. He was about to call the LAFD headquarters when Eddie walked into the office and said</p><p>“Captain Nash, I’ve got transfer orders here. I need you to sign that you’ve seen them. I start at my new station tomorrow.”</p><p>”What the fuck Diaz! I’ve already lost one firefighter, I can’t be that short staffed”</p><p>”The chief already agreed to it. My replacement arrives tomorrow morning. I don’t want to work in a station with such bad leadership any longer.”</p><p>”Why are you moving so far”</p><p>”I’m moving in with Buck down at Coronado. He’s rejoined the SEALs so we have a nice house on base”</p><p>”How long have you two been planning this stunt then”</p><p>”Since Buck came back and it was made abundantly clear that what was going on wasn’t a bit of hazing but systematic workplace bullying designed to undermine his confidence and eventually drive him out of the department. I should also add that you’ve broken the Americans with disabilities act about twenty times in the last two months”</p><p>”Eddie, you were as involved in this as anyone else was. Don’t think you can get away with it too”</p><p>”Well, A) against my better judgement Buck isn’t going to report your actions and B) what do you think I did when I disappeared off to the toilets for an hour - I was helping him, what do you think I was doing when I took enough food for two at meals - I was keeping him fed, what do you think I was doing when I offered him space in my locker so his belongings would remain safe? Huh?”</p><p>”Oh Eddie, tell him I’m so sorry. I didn’t see it before...”</p><p>”Save it. I leave tomorrow and Buck’s waiting outside to take me and Chris down to Coronado. You’re all absolutely sick and this station deserves to be disbanded”</p><p>”I will give the crew a firm talking to..”</p><p>”If I had my way a judge would be giving you a firm talking to”</p><p>”Sign it so I don’t have to be in this hell hole any longer than is necessary”</p><p>”You’re both making a mista...”</p><p>”I said sign it. Don’t make me have to go to the Brigade chief and have her sign it”</p><p>”Fine. But when you come back don’t be expecting a warm welcome”</p><p>”Aww, how sweet. He actually thinks we want to come back” Eddie said sarcastically before storming out”</p><p> </p><p>Hen saw him first “Eddie what’s up?”</p><p>”You all are. You put my fiancé through hell and you now expect me to be your friend - you must be delusional”</p><p>”One second, fiancé? Eddie why didn’t you say something?”</p><p>”Because none of you are invited to the wedding. Maddie’s invited but she doesn’t have a plus one”</p><p>Chim then butted in “So you both are making yourselves unemployed? Clever.”</p><p>”No, Buck is taking on the command of the SEALs training centre at Coronado naval base and I’m joining one of the nearby fire stations as a paramedic”</p><p>”So you’ve got a job and you’re idiot boyfriend is unemployed”</p><p>”No, my idiot boyfriend is returning to the SEALs who have allowed him to keep his commission due to his distinguished service history and are placing him in charge of delivering their training programme”</p><p>”Why did he never say, we wouldn’t have treated him like we did if we knew he was like you Eddie”</p><p>”Well Buck is humble and also doesn’t like being judged based upon his service. Anyway, goodbye and I hope to never have to see you people again”. Eddie left the station and he felt a sense of peace come over him as he quite literally emerged into the light. He saw Buck sitting there and all he could think of was - I can’t wait to marry that man. Eddie had betrayed Buck once, but now he would do anything for him, anyway, he’d have left the 118 a long time ago if it hadn’t been for Buck and his big heart balancing out their nastiness.</p><p>”Hey Baby, still up for our new adventure?”</p><p>“You bet, lead the way Captain”</p><p>”We are so going to experiment with you calling me that in bed”</p><p>”Yes sir!” Eddie joked, before they went to pick up Christopher and start the two hour drive to their new home.</p><p> </p><p>Hen was the first to speak “We fucked up didn’t we”</p><p>”No he deserved every bit of it - if you’re too sensitive to take a bit of a hazing then don’t rock the boat in the first place” Bobby spat</p><p>”It wasn’t a bit of hazing. I mean did you see his car. That’s a few hundred dollars worth of damage at least” Chim said.</p><p>”I want no further mention of those two men, and I want their names removed from their lockers by the end of shift. I don’t care how you do it. But there had better be no trace of their existence by the time you’re done” Bobby said, before storming off to his office. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Brigadier Wells, its Captain Nash here. I need to know about the resignation of one of my firefighters”</p><p>”Oh, Captain Buckley. Yes, he resigned to me two weeks ago - I forgot today was his last day. I’m hardly surprised, up until this point I’ve had calls from the commander of the Navy SEALs every month, trying to poach him. It was inevitable really, he’s a real hero - although I suppose you know about the thrice awarded Bronze Star and twice awarded Navy Cross”</p><p>”Uhh, no I didn’t. But knowing Buck he wouldn’t have wanted us to know anyway”</p><p>”Ahh, okay. Well now you know, anyway his and Eddie Diaz’s replacements are coming in tomorrow. Again it seemed strange that they both left together, but then I found their relationship paperwork and it all made sense, congratulate them on their engagement the next time you talk to them for me. Bye Captain Nash”</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">10 Years Later:</span>
  </b>
</p><p>“When I received the call from the Senate majority leader that Vice-Admiral Buckley had been approved for his promotion, I was elated. In all my years of serving this nation as its commander in Chief, I have rarely felt so sure when making an appointment than I did with him. I was once told that in order to make a good general you have to want to be a private, and I know that the same is true if you want to be a great Admiral, Vice-Admiral Buckley meets this statement in its entirety, he is one of those people who can inspire anyone to do anything and he is someone I am now very proud to call a friend. So it is without further ado that I call his husband, Mr Edmundo Buckley forward to pin his promotion. Evan, with this fourth star, you will take on a whole new world of challenges - challenges I know you will relish and overcome in a way that will better the armed forces for everyone, so it gives me great pride to appoint you a full Admiral and commander of Naval Operations in the United States Navy. Congratulations”.</p><p>”Thank you Mr President” Buck said, sharply saluting after Eddie removed his old rank slides from the epaulets on his shoulders and replaced them with the new ones he had just been handed. </p><p>Giving him a kiss Eddie whispered: ”I’m proud of you Evan, never forget how much I love you”</p><p>Buck then made his speech in front of the couple of thousand strong audience in front of him. Maddie was not there - he had wanted to protect her brother from Chimney, although Christopher was, looking up at his step father with a look of sheer pride and happiness for him. Then as Buck and the President left the stage, the Navy Band started playing the US Naval march, welcoming their new commander. Buck was in a daze the whole day, meeting first the joint chiefs, then multiple cabinet officials, then a bunch of senators and congressmen and women - he had met all of these people before, but now he was one of them. He didn’t look up to the chiefs anymore - he was one of the chiefs, if someone had told Evan Buckley a decade ago, when Bobby Nash was forcing him to scrub the toilets at the 118 that he would one day be a member of the joint chiefs of staff, he would have laughed until he cried. Now he was standing, his husband in tow, as Admiral Buckley, Chief of Naval Operations - and boy did it feel good.</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Is that Buck?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three months into his new appointment, Buck is on an inspection tour of Coronado and he and Eddie decide to revisit their old stomping grounds.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mr President, I would recommend SEALs over Deltas for this one. I’m happy to go out there and take the flack for it on TV if it goes wrong, but I trust Admiral Buckley’s judgement, especially since he is the only person in this room who has experience with both organisations.”</p><p>”Ok, Admiral. What actually is the strategic advantage. I trust you but I would like to know” The first time the President had asked Buck a question in the situation room, he had almost had a heart attack. But now, three months into his new appointment he had found his voice. Buck had always felt awkward talking to his superiors, that was the effect Bobby Nash had had on him, however, with the newfound respect he had experienced over the past decade. Buck was finally in his element.</p><p>”Well, Mr President. The training between the two organisations is very similar. However, this capture is better suited to an amphibious landing than a parachute drop and whilst Deltas have amphibious training. No one does it like the SEALs - it is the type of mission they specialise in”</p><p>”Ok, do it.”</p><p>The chair of the joint chiefs, USAF General Martin McClyde called in the attack and had the SEALs sent in “SEAL team six on their way mr President. ETA three hours from now”</p><p>”Ok, keep me updated, is that all?”</p><p>”No sir, I have to inspect Coronado tomorrow morning. So I’m going to be taking a flight out later today, unless I need to cancel?”</p><p>”Will there be secure comms onboard the plane?”</p><p>“Just a sat phone”</p><p>”Well, I think we can spare you, and if it comes to it, we can order for the plane to be diverted so you can land at an airforce base. But it’s more or less just sitting back and watching the show at this point”</p><p>”Ok, great”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">2 hours later </span> </b>
</p><p>“Ladies and Gentlemen this is your captain speaking. We are about to take off and I want to welcome everyone on board, in particular Admiral Buckley, Chief of US Naval Operations and any other servicemen an women on board. I wish you all a pleasant flight to LA where we will be landing in five and a half hours time, currently the weather in LA is Sunny with temperatures of 63 degrees Fahrenheit. Again, I hope you all have a pleasant flight and thank you for flying with American Airlines. I have also been told to warn you that due to the nature of Admiral Buckley’s job it is possible, although unlikely that we will have to divert at some point during the journey.”</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Five hours, 30 minutes Later:</span> </b>
</p><p>“Ladies and gentlemen, we are arriving in LA. Please do not stand or remove your seatbelts until signalled to do so by the cabin crew”</p><p>”So the raid was a success. All seven targets taken out?” Buck was talking on his sat phone to Carlos Ryder, the commandant of the marines corps, as the plane landed</p><p>”Yes Buck. Your call was right. How did you think of that”</p><p>”You’re forgetting my background is special ops”</p><p>”Yeah, you might be navy, but as a marine I’ll accept you as a brother because you spent more time on dry land than at sea”</p><p>”Very funny Carlos. Anyway, I’m here so I should probably get off my phone because given its LAX I’m probably about to get tackled to the floor by a security guard for acting suspiciously”</p><p>”Right you are. POTUS just wanted me to let you know it was a success and that he’ll phone later”</p><p>”Brilliant. I’ll be there for the full debrief two days from now”</p><p> </p><p>”I take it the mission was a success”</p><p>”If I told you I’d have to kill you”</p><p>”You love me too much. Anyway, we all know I’d kill you”</p><p>”In case you haven’t noticed I’m literally in charge of a branch of the armed forces. Who said I’d be doing the killing”</p><p>”Haha, well I’d just have to hide inland then. What would you do then mr Navy boy”</p><p>”Give Martin McClyde a ring and have you blown to bits by the airforce”</p><p>”Ohhh, friends in high places” Eddie joked</p><p>”Admiral Buckley?”</p><p>”Yes”</p><p>”I’m Lieutenant Commander Barnes. I’ll be your driver whilst you’re in LA. Can I take your bags?”</p><p>”I’m good. Nice to meet you. This is my husband Eddie Buckley - he’s Army but I forgave him cause he’s hot”</p><p>”Army’s the more useful branch!” Eddie protested.</p><p>”Wash your mouth out”</p><p>”Haha, you’re car’s right this way sir. I’m just meant to be dropping you off to your hotel tonight and then we’ll go to Coronado in the morning. Is there anywhere else you want to see?”</p><p>”Thank you, I was wondering. Could we swing by firehouse 118” Buck inquired</p><p>“Sure thing sir we can do that now if you want”</p><p>“Brilliant” Buck said, ignoring Eddie’s sceptical look before whispering “I want closure” in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Outside the 118:</span> </b>
</p><p>“Cap, a black Chevy Suburban has just pulled up outside. Do you know any reason why? Cause only the government use those” Chim shouted in<span class="u"></span></p><p>”It’s probably something to do with that arson attempt we put out last week”</p><p>“Guys, it’s Buck!” Hen shouted</p><p>”What? Are you sure?”</p><p>”I recognise the birthmark. Also Eddie’s with him”</p><p>”Seriously. Bobby said, running down. I told them what I’d do if they ever darkened the door of my station again”</p><p>”Shit, Buck looks kinda important” Hen said as she saw the driver of the car, wearing Navy whites, step out and sharply salute</p><p>”Yeah, there’s quite a few rings on his sleeves Cap”</p><p>”Probably some sort of fancy dress for a party. If he’d done anything with himself, Maddie would’ve told us”</p><p>Eddie then walked in, arm in arm with Buck, who was still babbling into a massive brick of a phone. Hen just caught the end of the conversation “I’m sorry Mr President I’m afraid I have to go. But it’s good news that the raid was pulled off properly... you too... goodnight sir”</p><p>“Who was that?” Bobby asked, with venom - it was as if Buck had left ten minutes ago, not ten years<br/><br/></p><p>“The President. We had an op we were executing today, but I had to leave halfway though. I just called to congratulate him on a job well done”</p><p>“Buck, you should hear yourself. No one just calls the President of the United States. Anyway what are you doing with yourself now?” Chim asked, probing for information as if everything was some sort of Joke “Because you’re quite clearly in fancy dress right now”.</p><p>Eddie interrupted before Buck could speak “Seriously, do none of you watch the news?”</p><p>”What?”</p><p>”My husband is one of the joint chiefs of staff and you didn’t notice?”</p><p>“Eddie, what the fuck are you drinking, cause I want some of it” Hen laughed</p><p>”It’s true, I’m the head of the Navy, I was promoted three months ago. Meanwhile, none of you seem to have received one promotion - I take it the LAFD want inspiring leaders, rather than vindictive douche bags”</p><p>”Take that back Evan!”</p><p>”Captain Nash, I’m going to stop you right there. You and I are not friends and I am currently in uniform, so i expect to be addressed as Admiral Buckley in future” Bobby just stood looking at him, mouth opening and closing but with no sound coming out.</p><p>“I’m sorry Buck, for everything”</p><p>”Easy to apologise when I could end your career in one phone call. Don’t worry, I’m a nice person, unlike you lot so I won’t”</p><p>“What are you doing back in my station?”</p><p>”Well, I’m inspecting Coronado tomorrow morning, our hotel’s in the area and we wanted to come back and see if the atmosphere in here was any less frosty than it was when we left”</p><p>”Buck, would you like a coffee or something?”</p><p>”No thanks. I just wanted you to know that you were right. I didn’t belong here, I left my family behind with the SEALs and I thought that this station’s family included me and Eddie. I was wrong”</p><p>”Buck, you know we would have been there for your promotions and big occasions if you’d wanted us”</p><p>”Yeah I know, but you wouldn’t have been there for the nights when I had watched a team get slaughtered though video link, you wouldn’t have been there when I needed someone to calm me down after having someone rushed to hospital after a training accident. You wouldn’t have been there through that, so why should you get to use me to meet the President. Family is a two way street, but for everyone at this station other than Eddie. I was the only one putting anything into the relationship”</p><p>Hen was now crying, Chim looked furious - but not furious with Buck. Meanwhile Bobby was just looking at the floor “What about you Eddie?”</p><p>”Well, for the first few years I was a paramedic in LA, before Buck got his rear admiral’s position as commander of the SEALs and was sent to DC, after that I retired as we didn’t need the money and I didn’t want to start out with another new crew”</p><p>”Chris?”</p><p>”He’s currently studying engineering with a focus on applied robotics at Georgetown.” Buck said proudly, “He’s doing really great”</p><p>”We were worried the move to DC when he was 12 would unsettle him, but he actually loved it. Not to mention the fact that we got a very nice house out of the deal”</p><p>”Too snobbish for us then” Bobby snarked </p><p>“No, but I won’t look a gift horse in the mouth. That’s all I’m saying - if Buck’s hard work gets us a nice new home then I’m definitely going to tell everyone about how amazing my husband is. Because he is amazing Bobby, I know you never recognised it, but he is one of the most intellectually able people I know and he is also more hardworking than all of you put together. He manages to bring home at times two briefcases worth of work and yet still manages to find time for Chris and me, so I think Buck really is spectacular”</p><p>Hen, Bobby and Chimney were all the same colour as their fire truck and were staring at the floor. <br/><br/></p><p>Buck decided to extend the olive branch and asked “How’s Denny? Maddie said he had a girlfriend last time I spoke to her”</p><p>”Yeah, he does although I doubt it’ll last. You know he’s thinking of joining the army actually”</p><p>”Really, now she didn’t tell me that. What as?”</p><p>”Wants to be a combat medic.” <br/><br/>“Well, I know we’re not on the best terms, but Eddie and I could both have a chat with him and I could get him one of the army work experience slots if he’s really interested”</p><p>”You’d do that, despite everything we did?”</p><p>”Well, you weren’t the worst and he and Karen did absolutely nothing - so after ten years, I wanted to see if you’d changed and finally try to bury the hatchet. But even if we can’t do that, I will always help the children of the 118 if they want it”</p><p>Hen was sobbing and thanked Buck profusely, before he gave her one of his business cards “Here Hen, that’s my card. The number in the front is my office at the Pentagon and this” he said, writing down another number “Is my personal phone number. Call me if Denny wants any advice”</p><p> </p><p>”Bobby,” Athena shouted “I heard you said we had some visitors I would like to see”</p><p>”Athena, I would like to re-introduce you to Admiral Evan Buckley”</p><p>”Buck! He’s here!”</p><p>”Yes, just over there. It was a bit of a rocky start, but he’s still got the heart of a Labrador so he’s trying to build bridges and I’ve learnt my lesson”</p><p>”Buck! Eddie too?! What are you doing here Diaz?”</p><p>”I’m not Diaz anymore” Eddie said, waving his hand to show off the wedding ring”</p><p>“Oh, I thought we’d have been invited” Athena’s face fell, before she glared at her husband</p><p>”We kept it quite low key. Held it at the Chapel at the Naval College. There were only a handful of guests”</p><p>”So, what are you doing now Buck, I know you’re an admiral, but what’s your command?”</p><p>“I’m one of the service chiefs now - Commander of Naval operations”</p><p>”Ohh, well you did well for yourself. I’m proud of you Buck. I really am” Then the station alarm went off and their conversation was cut short.</p><p>”Where are you staying?” Hen shouted as she ran for the ambulance</p><p>”The Waldorf Astoria. I’ll send Maddie a message with a time that would be good to meet up at”</p><p>”OK”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Next Day:</span> </b>
</p><p>“Attention!”</p><p>”Admiral Buckley, welcome to Coronado Sir”</p><p>”It’s good to be back. How are you finding the command”</p><p>”It’s been good sir”</p><p>”I used to be the boss here. There is only one thing more dangerous than a Navy SEAL on an operation, and that’s a group of drunk navy SEALs with nothing to do for the rest of the evening”</p><p>”That is true sir, but still I don’t try to hide it, one day I want your job sir and this is the next step along that road”</p><p>”Well good on you, an army needs ambitious officers. Now where are you taking me?”</p><p>”Well, I’ve got some recruits for you to meet sir, followed by lunch with the senior officers and a tour of the expansion”</p><p>”Will there be time for me to do a walk about and meet some of the other people on base?”</p><p>”Of course sir, I’ll warn everyone that you’ll be about”</p><p>”No, don’t do that. I want to see what people actually think of the leadership and atmosphere here, and you can only do that by catching people by surprise”</p><p>”Well, I try to run a tight but fair ship”</p><p>”Well, then you’ll have nothing to worry about”</p><p>”Of course sir”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4 hours later:</b>
</p><p>“Back to the hotel sir?”</p><p>“yes. I’m having dinner with some of my old crew at the restaurant. So please don’t send in any phone calls unless they’re urgent”</p><p>”Sure thing sir”</p><p> </p><p>”Eds, I’m back. Where are you?!”</p><p>”Having a breakdown at what to wear. I want to wear my Armani suit, but what if they think I’m trying to upstage them?”</p><p>”Look, I hate to say it but I walked into the station wearing my full dress uniform yesterday, that ship’s sailed. Also you look very hot in the Armani suit, very hot”</p><p>”What about you admiral, what are you gonna wear?”</p><p>”Probably a suit too, shit, do you think they know the dress code?”</p><p>”I think they’ll have guessed”</p><p>”True. Do you fancy a pre dinner drink?”</p><p>”Yeah, I could do with something to steady my nerves”</p><p>”Me too” Buck confessed.</p><p> </p><p>The boys were sitting in the bar when Maddie and Chim walked in, Maddie immediately running towards them and sweeping them both into big hugs “I’ve missed you Buck, it’s been way too long”</p><p>”I know Mads, same here”</p><p>”So tell me, what’s it like to be one of the big bosses?”</p><p>”Terrifying and amazing at the same time. It’s not like anything I’m used to”</p><p>“The paperwork is ridiculous too, I only thought he worked hard. Now I’ve had to get a top secret security clearance because guess what his bedtime reading is” Eddie quipped</p><p>”That was one time” Buck moaned</p><p>“Yeah, well it still made it all feel real. I don’t think it really hit home how good you are at your job until I saw the file saying top secret on the front of it in big red letters”</p><p>”Hi guys!” Hen and Karen were the next to arrive, with Karen immediately pulling Buck aside to tell him to talk Denny out of the army</p><p>”Karen, I will if you really want me to, but it’s a decision I will never regret. And I know it’s a decision Eddie will never regret either. It can be hard, but it’s also really rewarding, so if he wants to do it, I’ll get him into the work experience programme and see if he likes how it feels. But I will agree, don’t let him join until he knows it’s what he wants”</p><p>”Karen, leave Buck alone. If Denny wants to join the army let him. He might not even go for a front line role anyway. He’s talking about being a medic but that could change” Hen shouted over, forcing her wife to relent. <br/><br/></p><p>Finally Bobby, Athena and Michael arrived, alongside Michael’s husband Eric. “It’s lovely to see you all again! Buck said enthusiastically”</p><p>”Hey, I recognise you” Eric said. “Are you involved in government or something?”</p><p>”I’m the Head of the Navy”</p><p>”Ahh, explains how you could afford to stay the night here”</p><p>”You’ve got to be joking - the room’s on Uncle Sam”</p><p>”Anyway, I’ve got us a table. So now that everyone’s here, let’s eat” Eddie declared. Before the group all walked in to eat.</p><p>The conversation was initially light, with Karen Quizzing the two boys on the army and everyone talking about their kids. Just as things were starting to get more personal however, Lieutenant Commander Barnes walked up to the table </p><p>“Admiral, sir. The president wants to speak with you now, we’re facing some retaliation for the op yesterday and he wants a full council to discuss it”</p><p>”Shit, of course. Where can I take the call?”</p><p>”Its all set up in your room”</p><p>”Ok, I’m sorry everyone but I have to go and see to this. You could well be gone by the time it’s sorted so if that’s the case, goodnight and I hope we can catch up again at some point”</p><p>Bobby was the first to speak “Eddie, is everything OK?”</p><p>”There was an op set up yesterday. It seemed pretty serious, Buck was on and off to the situation room throughout the day so I’m guessing that whatever happened was pretty bad”</p><p>“I’m impressed. I’ve sought a lot of help since you two left and one of the big things I’ve learnt to do from that is to admit when I’m wrong, I was wrong about Buck - he’s doing a job I could never manage, and it appears he’s doing it well”</p><p>“I think we all realise now that we shouldn’t have treated him like shit. But I just hope that you can convey that to him”</p><p>”Enough time has passed that I think he is ready to forgive and rebuild bridges”</p><p>”Good, cause we want to do that too”</p><p>”Sorry, excuse me. Could you send up this meal to suite 217 please” Eddie said to one of the waiters, whilst pointing to Buck’s plate</p><p>”Of course sir, is there anything else?”</p><p>”Oh um yes, could you tell whoever delivers it to please not enter the room, my husband is on a secure conference call with the rest of the joint chiefs and for obvious reasons that cannot be overheard”</p><p>”Of course sir”</p><p>”Why did you do that?”, Maddie asked</p><p>”I know for a fact that if the meeting drags on for more than ten minutes then they’re very likely to spend the next three hours arguing over a response. I also know that my brilliant Military strategist of a husband will forget to feed himself in that time”</p><p>”Does he do that often”</p><p>”He’s awful. I sometimes have to quite literally drag him to eat. He just gets so caught up in his work”</p><p>”He was even like that at the 118, I just took advantage of his dedication”</p><p>”You did Bobby, even before the lawsuit and whilst he may forgive you, I don’t. You hurt him, so by extension you hurt me”</p><p>The team then reminisced about old times for the next hour until Buck finally reappeared</p><p>”Everything sorted out?” Eddie asked </p><p>“As much as we can do, the reapers are being sent up now. There’s going to be an air strike on the remaining resistance in two hours”</p><p>”How are your SEALs”</p><p>”I’m going to have a few phone calls to make when we go back to the room, four team members died in action”</p><p>”Oh, come here babe” Eddie said as he pulled Buck into a hug. “It’s not your fault”</p><p>“I know, but it doesn’t make that phone call any easier. POTUS is on to the families now, then I’ll phone. I’ll be back out at Coronado next week for one of the funerals too”</p><p>”You don’t need to put yourself through that Buck” Bobby said </p><p>“I’m their commanding officer - the joint chiefs sent them into action, so the joint chiefs will be there to see their families. End of. It’s what a leader does”</p><p>“Buck, why didn’t you tell us how decorated a soldier you were when you arrived at the 118?”</p><p>”I didn’t want to. Every single one of my medals reminds me of a moment I never want to have to repeat. And talking about them makes me have to relive those moments”<br/><br/></p><p>”Yeah, but a thrice awarded bronze star and twice awarded Navy cross is very impressive” </p><p>“Don’t do this Bobby” Eddie warned.</p><p>”Maybe if you’d trusted us more, we would have trusted you more”</p><p>”Maybe if you’d been a better leader I would have trusted you more. True leaderships takes many skills and I regret to inform you captain that they are skills you do not presses. I have phone calls to make, Eds can you pay for this once everyone’s done?”</p><p>”Of course love. You go and talk to the families. I’m sure it would help them to know how valued their sons and daughters were”</p><p>”Buck. I didn’t...”</p><p>”But you did mean it, despite all of my achievements and all of your claims that you’ve changed, you still don’t respect or value me. So goodnight, enjoy the food and wine that I’m paying for and then never contact me again Captain Nash. By the way, Hen, Chim that doesn’t apply to you. Hen has my new phone number and I’d love to meet up properly again”</p><p>”Barnes, can you get a call set up with the first solider’s family please”</p><p>”Of course sir. It’ll be ready when you get to your room” Barnes waited for Buck to leave, before saying “That man is a legend in the Navy, treat him with the respect he deserves. Because it is becoming readily apparent that you are an incapable leader who is just jealous of his success”</p><p>Bobby, Athena, Michael and Eric all stayed another ten minutes or so before excusing themselves and returning home, Chim and Hen were about to do the same with their families until Eddie stopped them. <br/><br/>“Wait, do you want to come up to the room. Buck will maybe have one more phone call to go through, and I’m sure he’d like some emotional support to get him through it. He always finds it harder when it’s a SEAL who’s died”</p><p>”Are you sure, after Bobby I don’t want to impose”</p><p>”No, I think he’d like you there</p><p>*knock, knock*</p><p>“Buck, can we come in?”</p><p>”Yeah, sure. That was the last call, they truly never get any easier. The last mother was absolutely distraught”</p><p>”God” </p><p>“yeah. I think he was otherwise occupied today. Certainly wasn’t watching over them, poor souls”</p><p>”Buck, we’re sorry about Bobby”</p><p>”It’s ok, I don’t need his approval anymore. I’ve moved on. I gave him a chance and he threw it away, he doesn’t get another one”</p><p>”We want to properly apologise to you. We both know we hurt you and we both want you to know that we initially didn’t realise it and now feel really bad about it.”</p><p>”Don’t worry guys, it was ten years ago, I’ve moved on and you should too, I was looking at your actions today and I saw that you regret what you said. I also saw that Bobby most definitely does not. Now whilst the minbar, unlike the rest of the room, is not on Uncle Sam, what do you say to a drink?”</p><p>”Perfect”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Three years later:</span>
  </b>
</p><p>“Cap, can we both get leave next month”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>”Buck’s invited us to his swearing in as Chair of the Joint Chiefs of staff. We want to be there to see it”</p><p>”Huh, I’d better book time off too. I’d say my invite just hasn’t arrived yet”</p><p>”Bobby, we both know you’re not getting an invite. Not after the way you disrespected him the last time you spoke”.</p><p>”Yeah Bobby, you just never learn with him, that is the third time you effectively told him he was a failure. Do you seriously expect to be invited to the pinnacle of his career?”</p><p>”I suppose not. Still you deserve to get to see it. Convey my deepest sympathies to the president for hiring that douche bag”</p><p>”That douche bag is one of the president’s closest friends - I doubt there were many regrets when he appointed Buck”</p><p>“Right. That’s enough, cause unless you have a whole load of war wounds to fall back on when you leave the LAFD, keep on my good side. I’ll sort your leave out”</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">1 month later:</span>
  </b>
</p><p>We leave Buck’s story here - he has just been sworn in as the youngest ever chairman of the joint chiefs, surrounded by his family and friends, there are hints of a future Presidential run being explored by the man. However, for the time being he is Admiral Buckley, Chairman of the joint Chiefs of Staff who has a wonderful husband, a wonderful son, a wonderful sister and two wonderfully supportive ex colleagues. He doesn’t need Bobby Nash dripping his venom into his life anymore and he most certainly doesn’t want it. Good leadership always requires empathy, perhaps that’s why Buck is the highest ranking soldier in the nation and Bobby is still a small time fire captain with no hopes of future promotion. Who knows what will be going through Bobby’s head as he watches the news that night, and Buck thinks to himself, who really cares?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>